


Fall Into Me

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Powers, Detective Caroline, F/M, FBI Agent Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Police Detective Caroline Forbes does her best to keep the civilians of New Orleans safe from the slowly thinning veil. Its just too bad Special FBI Agent Klaus Mikaelson seems to determined to make her life miserable.





	Fall Into Me

Caroline shivered beneath the blanket she'd been tucked into. Hypothermia was a concern, but she'd changed into a borrowec set of clothing and was trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. She'd been cleared from having to go to the hospital or a warming IV, so she figured she was fine. It was what was going on in the other ambulance pulling away that she was worried about. To lose a rookie on his first day in homicide would be a kick in the gut for the department that was already reeling from one death. Goddammit.

What should have been an open and shut suicide, had turned into a horror movie gone bad. Caroline was betting the presence of a creature that controlled seawater was going to make the murder investigation even more difficult. At least they now knew what had been hunting cops, and exactly how they’d been picking their victims.

"Detective?"

Caroline looked over to find Special Agent Mikaelson walking towards her. In his hands was a steaming takeout cup of something. He wasn't wearing a coat in respect to the drizzle, and his curls looked riotous. Wiggling a hand free, she cautiously accepted the offered drink and was amused to discover it was hot chocolate.   
  
"Agent."   
  
His lips quirked slightly, and he leaned against the side of the ambulance with eyes that were once again dark with things she'd no intention of reading. "I've been told to keep this short."   
  
"Elena can be fierce," Caroline murmured as she glanced over at the brunette EMT. "But she means well."   
  
"Friends?"   
  
Caroline shrugged. "It never hurts to make them."   
  
A quirk of his lips at the slight accusation in her voice. He didn't look at all bothered by her jab. She might have admired his thick skin, but it honestly just made her want to punch him in his perfect teeth.   
  
"I owe you an apology."   
  
She paused, the drink inches from her mouth. Studied the lines of his face. "How so?"   
  
A hint of a dimple before he slipped one hand into his pocket, face sobering. "You make a habit to carry cold iron with you, Detective?"   
  
It was an old safety blanket, born from teenage years spent knowing that a fae nightmare had killed her mother. Years later, the truth might have freed that particular fae from its fate, but Caroline had stopped feeling comfortable without cold iron around her.   
  
Special Agent Mikaelson from the FBI Department of Weird didn't need to know that.   
  
"My captain encourages police officers to carry iron, Agent. Shall I dig out my handbook?"   
  
A flicker of something bright slipped along his pupil, and Caroline tilted her head, gaze narrowed. Caroline knew what magic looked like. Until that moment, she'd have sworn Mikaelson was human. A complete ass, but human. Now, she wasn't so sure.   
  
"That knife wasn't department issued," Mikaelson said with a hint of a blade in his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry," Caroline said serenely after she took a slow sip of her drink. It was really good hot chocolate. She wondered where he'd gotten it. "Where exactly is this apology?"   
  
His eyes were calculating, as he studied her. Those disgustingly long lashes lowered to hide his gaze, and when they lifted, his pupils were golden. The blue of his iris had narrowed to a thin band, and the color had changed to something several shades brighter. It was like looking at the heart of a star. Other than his eyes, he somehow managed to appear completely human.   
  
Her mouth ran dry.   
  
"We underestimated her," Klaus said and the crisp tones of his accent had sharpened a hair. "Fortunately, it appears that you were also underestimated, and that was a lucky break. My sincere apologies, Detective Forbes, that you were pulled into a situation you shouldn't have had to deal with."   
  
Something about his tone irritated her.   
  
"I'm a cop," Caroline told him bluntly. She didn't back down from his gaze, even when the tilting of his head wasn't quite… right. "It's my job to deal with the unexpected. How long have you know what we were hunting was a she and what it could do, Agent?"   
  
He long had he known that this… woman could drown someone when they were standing between four walls? Caroline was certain she'd dream of screaming. The saltwater scent and the taste of brine in her mouth. The monster who'd had no face that Caroline could describe with words, she'd had no interest in Caroline. The rage, the worst of the water had been used to attack the men who'd stood around her as they'd examined the scene. Surprise had been the only reason Caroline had won, and an old, old habit.   
  
Watching the life go out of a nightmare was no easier than watching a human die.   
  
Those eyes studied her. "I'm afraid that's classified."   
  
"Is it now," Caroline said slowly, a hint of drawl elongating her vowels.   
  
"You're a bit of an enigma, Detective," Mikaelson said, the calculation in his gaze turning to iron she recognized. "Your mother murdered; yet, you worked to clear her supposed murderer's name. You’ve filed a number of complaints with the local bureau when they couldn't produce information on a number of supernatural killers."   
  
"Families deserve the truth," she said stiffly. "They also deserve to know what justice has been given. It's not that difficult a concept."   
  
"Sometimes, truth isn't the right answer."   
  
Caroline tossed the last of the hot chocolate on the ground and stood, unwrapping herself from the blankets. The oversized clothing was a little ridiculous and her hair was a tangled mess scraped into a wet bun, but right then she couldn't care. Pasting on a fake smile, she hoisted the ends of her pants so she wouldn't trip. "Yeah, well, in that case, why don't you shove that apology up your ass."   
  
His brow arched. She didn't like how much taller her was than her when he straightened, and she lifted her chin to scowl when he stepped into her space. "Regardless, the bureau will extend its apologies to you and your precinct."   
  
Her teeth ground together. "So that's it?"   
  
"The case is closed."   
  
"Oh yeah? Care to tell me what the motive was exactly?" Caroline asked. “Or why she picked men. Cops. People I worked with.”

  
"I'm afraid that's classified as well," Klaus said.

  
"Donovan has a daughter," she said carefully.   
“They all had families.”

 

Those burning eyes softened a hair. "The loss of any life is always a regret."   
  
Caroline showed him the edge of her teeth. "And this mythical apology of yours. Will it include using cops as bait?"   
  
The smile wiped from his face and his chin lowered, so they were nearly eye to eye. It struck her again, how pretty he was, with his scruffy jaw and burning eyes. His magic should have frightened her, but all it did was piss her off. He'd had this magic and she'd almost drowned. 

 

He was such a dick.   
  
"Is that what you believe happened?"   
  
Of course that was what happened. Mikaelson was obviously not human, and Caroline had seen this kind of maneuvering before, when her mother had been killed. Had seen good and honest men, used as easily discarded chess pieces. She wasn't stupid and she resented that he thought she was but this was also not a battle she could win. Not today. But maybe tomorrow. So Caroline widened her eyes, and her voice was syrup sweet when she spoke again.   
  
"Just because Lockwood didn't spring the trap doesn't mean you weren't using us," Caroline said lowly, not backing down as the wild colors in his gaze shifted like tectonic plates.   
  
"Be very careful, Forbes," Mikaelson warned, gaze tracking a curl as it tumbled across her cheek. "There are things in this world you don't want to engage."   
  
Caroline wasn't sure if he referencing himself or whatever had happened to Donovan. Not that it mattered. When had she ever let something stop her from getting answers for the families who's had a loved one stolen? Knowing that a killer was dead meant nothing if you couldn't grasp why.   
  
Sometimes there was no good answer.   
  
This wasn't one of those times.   
  
Still, she'd no reason to tell Special Agent Klaus Mikaelson that, did she? "I of course have no idea what that could be. I'm just a murder cop."   
  
Mikaelson laughed. Deep and rich, dimples flashing, he watched her as the gold and wild blue faded from his eyes. "It'd be easier if you were, Forbes."   
  
It was on the tip of her tongue, to ask him what he was. What caused eyes to shift to molten heat that way, while the rest of them remained normal. What kind of power did he have? But she sensed a trap there, saw him waiting and refused to give him the satisfaction.   
  
Bonnie might know, anyway.   
  
"Apparently your case is closed," Caroline said with sugary sweetness as she shifted to walk away. "So, here's to hoping I never see you again."   
  
"I don't believe it will be quite that simple, Detective," Mikaelson said softly, voice laced with warning as she moved towards the squad cars.   
  
She rather thought it was.

* * *

Three days later, when her Captain brought up that the FBI were digging through her old cases, she was irritated. When the official letter offering her a both an apology as well as position showed up, she had Enzo sneak her Tyler's phone so she could dig out a particular phone number. She never replied to the Bureau directly, but she did send someone a picture of the letter on fire.   
  
The response had left her grinding her teeth.   
  
_Some things are inevitable, love._


End file.
